


When Heroes Collide

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Formerly Tranquil Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Infiltrator (Mass Effect), Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect), Thane Krios Lives, War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: When Heroes Collide, War Trembles in Fear.Grace Shepard not only found her crew on the Collector base, but strange Aliens she's never seen and humans dressed in old military garb.Evune Lavellan was sitting in the Exalted Council chamber when the Seeker swarms came, but not everyone survived the Collector base...This is a headcanon of what I believe would happen if The Inquisitor and Shepard met, set in the Mass Effect timeline. I believe if these two Heroes ever joined forces and worked together that War itself would tremble in it's boots.It's canon that the Thedosian planet is in the Mass Effect universe, so what I have cooked up isn't as far-fetched as "crossover anarchists" would think.
Kudos: 2





	1. Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This starts just after Shepard has destroyed the Collector Base and right as Trespasser had begun. 
> 
> Since you guys really like Bonds, I figured I'd finally post this. You guys keep me going 🥰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship tags:
> 
> Cassandra x Thane
> 
> Grace x Garrus
> 
> Evune x Joker
> 
> Sera x OC Asari
> 
> Cullen x Liara
> 
> Solas x Original Female Human (Alliance) Character(s)

Eve wasn't in her bed in Skyhold. But staring up at a ceiling she'd never seen before. A spark from her left made her jump, some sort of thing dangled from the ceiling sending electricity sparking wildly. 

Then someone groaned and Eve scrambled back, falling to the floor off the metal bed. A woman in some kind of jumpsuit was bandaging another woman up when she heard Eve fall to the floor. "Whoa, you're alright sweetie. Do you know your name?" The older woman asked, Eve nodded.

"Evune Lavellan. Where am I?" She asked, her face, and violet vallaslin honoring Mythal across her pale cheeks, reflected back to her in the metal in front of her. 

"Aboard the Normandy. Our Commander found you in a Collector Pod. Scans show you're not completely human, and your pod wasn't with our pods." She said, gently turning Eve's head, questioning the ears it seemed. 

She remembered bugs, a lot of them. The feeling of being frozen, like in a block of ice. And she scrambled back further. "Did you find others?" She asked, remembering Cullen, Josie, Leliana, all of her human friends, had also been taken. But had any of the others had been touched besides her? She didn't know.

The redheaded woman with the wrapped midsection pulled her shirt down, and gently lowered herself off the metal bed. "We found two men and five other women. The brash one is awake and yelling at one of my teammates." She nodded out the window above Eve's head and the healer helped her stand on wobbly legs. There stood Cassandra, in strange clothes, yelling at a green man… 

The healer helped her dress in similarly strange garments, pants with lots of pockets, a thin, black shirt that could almost be considered undergarments, and the long chained Inquisition symbol Leliana gifted her when her former spy master became Divine around her neck. 

"Cassandra. Stop yelling." Eve said just before needing to lean against one of the strange tables, a hand to her temple,the green man helped her by gently holding her arm.

"But… my apologies, Inquisitor." Cassandra's Nevarran accent was a stark contrast to Eve's Ferelden. Cassandra bowed and sat down in one of the chairs. Then the building they were in  _ shifted _ and Eve almost crashed to the ground before the green man caught her under her arms. A disembodied voice made her jump.

"We're back in the Terminus Systems, Commander. Port sweet Omega in one hour." The voice said and the redhead answered. 

"Thanks, Joker." She chuckled as both Eve and Cass looked around the ceiling.

"What kind of building is this? It's made of metal." Eve asked, cocking her head.

"It's not a building, it's a ship." A blue woman said, sitting down like nothing was amiss. 

"A… metal ship? How does it stay afloat?" Her question seemed to be a joke, because everyone started laughing.

"Not a sea-faring ship, Eve. It is a starship. It sails above the sky." Cassandra grumbled, "It is in the stars, my lady." 

Eve's eyes widened, "what do you mean in the stars? Where's Thedas? Why are we here?"

"Calm down, Eve is it? We rescued you from a Collector ship. Your homeworld is called Thedas? We've never heard of it. But you'd be dead if not for the Commander. Here." A female in a helmet with glowing eyes handed Eve some kind of device that lit up, but Eve forced down the sense of danger at the device. She couldn't read the words, the language wasn't Thedosian, nor Antivan or even Tevinter. 

She turned it around, confused at it, "what kind of magic is this? And I can't read these words, what language is this?" Her violet rimmed sky blue eyes looked up at Shepard who was shaking her head.

"It's Earth's common tongue, English. You can't read this?" The doctor asked and Eve shook her head, handing back the device. 

"No. I'm surprised so many different people share a common tongue, if I'm being honest." She said, crossing her arms.

"We don't. Doctor Chakwas gave all eight of you translator implants while she treated you. Shepard wasn't sure if the three pointy eared ones would understand human language." A woman with dark hair, and a bodysuit that was too tight said, leaning against a wall. 

"Elves." Cassandra corrected harshly. "They're elven, and if you don't show Lady Lavellan the honor due to her I will cut you down. I'll-" Eve put her scarred hand up to silence Cassandra.

"Easy Cass. We don't know of starships and collectors. I was in the middle of an Exalted Council with other Heads of my continent when swarms of little bugs flew into the chamber, that is all I remember. An explanation would be the best place to start." Miranda and Shepard looked at each other, and then at the small elven woman who silenced her friend with a gesture.

Evune Lavellan was the average height, at least of a female elf. Maybe five foot three, her dark brown hair fell in waves down to her bottom now that it was free of it's contained, braided, chaos. Her face was angular, but soft. Sharp cheekbones prominent due to years of not eating enough and strenuous physical activity with her clan. And she was lethal with both a bow and daggers. 

She told Shepard everything, starting at the Conclave. And Shepard, in turn, returned the favor with her own service record. The woman's girlfriend, another of the blue people, was a powerful information broker. Maybe she could help get them home. 

When they landed on Omega, not all of their friends had woken. Some had died, Doctor Chakwas said the pods may have been too much for their bodies. Or they were just too late. Leliana and Josephine were placed in the cargo bay, each in a metal Casket joined by two of Shepard's own team. 

Shepard was a good person. Eve could see it. She also saw the way she looked at the mandible floater, Garrus. Solas, wherever he decided to come out of hiding from, stood in a corner refusing to speak to anyone. Cullen had followed the blue woman, Samara, up to the cockpit and was chatting with the disembodied Joker. Sera had slinked down and was bothering some woman who had tattoos all over her body. Cassandra sat at a table, a contemplating look on her face. 

Her friends all wore odd clothing now. 


	2. Reapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evune sees a Reaper for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this high on caffeine. You're welcome.

Evune stood next to a fully armored Grace Shepard, who Joker just evacuated from an asteroid. Joker had to explain what was happening when Grace suddenly ran into the cockpit, where Joker was just enjoying the view of the little elf and her sleeping freckled face before Shepard called for evac. 

The tiny sirens worried the elf. She and what was left of her inner circle and advisors had been aboard the Normandy all of two weeks. "What does that sound mean, Grace?" An innocent question from the lithe woman, but Grace leaned her hands on the guardrail and let a tear fall.

"That's an entire planetary system and over three hundred thousand Batarian lives I just had a hand in ending. Excuse me." Grace had almost made it to the elevator, before Eve cleared her throat and crossed her arms behind her.

"Believe it or not, I'm not some innocent child, Commander. I've also had to sacrifice innocents for the masses. That's what this was, wasn't it?" Grace turned to face the short woman with pointed ears and nodded.

"Come on, I'll tell you about the Reapers. Sometimes I forget that you're not some teenage colonist, but someone who saved an entire world." Grace smiled as Eve nodded, holding up her scarred hand.

Shepard told Eve about the threat of the Reapers. About Machines sentient enough to declare war that no cycle of life has been able to stop. This made Evune chuckle.

"If I've learned anything in my three years as a Military Leader, it's that nothing is unkillable, Commander. I killed a self-proclaimed God." Evune paused a moment before continuing, nodding in affirmation, "it is settled, the Inquisition, the few of us left, will help you kill these Reapers." She said, just as a man in a blue suit walked in. Evune bowed and left the Commander to speak to Admiral Hackett.

After giving her report of the Dr. Kenson incident, Hackett was watching Evune, Solas and Sera talk over their breakfast. "Commander, you found a new species?" He asked, in awe.

"Yes. Their planet was also attacked by Collectors, we found them and a few others in pods. A few of their people didn't make it, but I believe they'll be an asset in destroying the Reapers." Grace explained. Everything that Eve had told him, she relayed. 

"You're telling me this twenty year old Elf is a hero planet-wide where they're from?" Hackett watched the tiny woman laugh when Sera placed a spoon on her nose.

"Lady Evune did more than just save Thedas, sir." Cassandra walked into the medbay. "Elves are seen as third class citizens on Thedas, her kind, even lower. Evune is Dalish. A faction of Elvhen that are nomadic, traversing the dangerous Wilds of our world. She was also Tranquil when I met her after we took her Prisoner. The bald one, Solas, reversed her tranquility. She is a powerful mage, and knows how to wield any weapon you put in her hands. She may only be twenty years old, but she's been through much in her young life." Cassandra sat down with the Admiral and explained Tranquility to him as he watched Evune laugh boisterously at something Joker said.

"I'd like her to receive Alliance training when I return to Earth. As well as her companions. They all have Military training, though ancient, and especially Evune. I believe she'll go very far in a short time." Grace asked, and Hackett nodded.

**_6 months Later_ **

Lieutenant-Commander Evune Lavellan had gone through Alliance Boot Camp in just five weeks, surpassing even Cullen quickly. Her magic was stronger now that the Fade wasn't containing it. Her favorite gun was the Avenger IV Assault Rifle. 

Dressed in blue and black fatigues, Evune had had her hair cut to stop just below her shoulder blades. She wrapped it in a tight bun at the base of her skull before tucking her fatigue pants into her boots and quickly tying them. Sera had decided to go to the Citadel and work for C-Sec. Cullen was two ranks below Evune, no one knew what Solas got up to. Everyone but Evune and Cassandra were off doing other things. 

It didn't take long for word of Evune and her heroics to circulate the Citadel once Sera got there, so Cassandra was basically a body guard. And Grace was arrested as soon as they landed on Earth almost seven months ago. 

"Eve, Anderson wants us in the Committee chambers." James popped his head into her pristine room, not even a boot out of place or a stray hairband lying around..

"Thank you, Vega." She said, rolling her sleeves up to her elbows before a bunch of people ran past her ajar door. 

It was never good when military personnel were in a hurry. 

Evune met Anderson, Grace and Vega in the office in front of the giant Committee meeting room, and Grace was speaking to a dark-haired man Evune had never seen.

She stepped up, saluting Anderson. "Admiral."

"At ease, Lieutenant-Commander. Major Kaidan Alenko, Lieutenant-Commander Evune Lavellan of Thedas." Admiral Anderson introduced them, they shook hands, but Kaidan looked at Grace with hungry eyes just before the two women followed Anderson into the chamber.

"Where's Thedas?" Alenko asked James.

"Dunno. But she's one helluva soldier. And abilities that got her quickly promoted." This made Evune smirk, her ego well sated as she stepped up beside Grace in the Committee Chamber. 

Evune's eyes widened when the entire hundred and fifteen story building shook violently, and a machine bigger than anything she'd ever seen, even a Dragon, landed just outside. "We need to go. Now." She whispered, backing up. 

"Move! GO, GO!" Grace didn't need to tell Eve twice, but she didn't make it to the door before having to duck the giant desk flying across the room like a child's toy. The explosion threw her and Grace against the wall. 

She could feel the blood dripping down her head, and the forming headache as Shepard offered her a hand up. Anderson handed Grace a pistol while Eve grabbed one of the guards ARs. 


	3. Don't Make Me an Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter our Favorite Free Marchers and The Hero of Ferelden. 
> 
> When zeroes become Heroes, the world will either burn, or rejoice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not the plan, but Varric had to be a part of it.

Evune leapt first, that Kaidan guy grabbing her bruised arm so she didn't fall into the bay. She didn't stop to look at the devastation behind her. Eve set her gun down on a console and stepped into the elevator to speak to the pilot, whoever it was. 

"Welcome aboard, Commander Lavellan." EDI said and Eve nodded at the camera in the elevator before stepping into the CiC. 

Her heart stopped racing as she recognized the back of her boyfriend's head. He was safely sat in the pilot's seat, arm crutches tossed across an Ensign's empty seat. "Joker." She breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been helping with retrofits, but so was Flight Commander Mary Price. She didn't know who'd be in that seat. 

Once they were at cruising speed, he was out of the Pilot's chair and she was in his arms. Eve had only loved one other person in her life, and she had been twelve. This wasn't just a 'good to see you' hug. Joker hugged Eve like she had vanished back to Thedas for ten years and he was seeing her again for the first time. Burying her head in his chest, she finally let the tears flow, let her emotions of the day she had held back because of duty finally come to the surface. 

Earth may not be her homeworld, but in the past eight months, it has been home. Her tiny apartment, her pet cat, Joker spending what time he wasn't on the Normandy with her. She had learned to be careful about how hard she hugged him. 

Traynor looked out of breath when she ran into the cockpit. "Are you Eve Lavellan?" Traynor asked and Eve nodded, taking the proffered datapad. At the top it said Cerberus Intel: Classified. 

Two names stood out to the Inquisitor. Marianne Hawke, and Elissa Theirin. "Where's Shepard?" Her wide, dual colored eyes went wider, her chest tightened. Hawke was her  _ friend _ . She had never met Queen Elissa, but the woman was a legend. 

"Med bay!" Traynor called after the tiny elven woman who was running through the cic. 

Hawke and Elissa were both mages. Cerberus was studying them after finding them in Collector pods. But they were alive, and on Sur'Kesh, the Salarian homeworld.

"Commander." Eve said just as she met the Commander stepping into the elevator. "Two of my people are being held on Sur'Kesh. Permission to contact the Dalatrass?" 

"Granted Lavellan. I need to speak with Hackett, meet me in my cabin to discuss extraction." Nodding, Eve watched Shepard step out and run through to the war room as she proceeded up to stand in front of the Captain's Cabin. 

When Shepard stepped out of the elevator, she held the same intel Liara had. "These are the same heroes of your world you told me about? Would they help us?" She asked, Eve stepping into the large cabin behind her.

"Hawke will, no doubt. I have never met Elissa Theirin, but for the past ten years she's been the Queen of Ferelden. She's also been looking for a cure for the Grey Wardens taint. I know Hawke, if I know where she is, she wasn't taken alone in Kirkwall, she'll have Fenris and possibly Varric with her if Cerberus hasn't killed them… Varric can be… mouthy." Eve explained that Hawke didn't do anything alone. At least Fenris would've been with her.

They gathered Garrus, EDI had a new body and a Krogan named Wrex said she smelled funny. It had been a long eight weeks before they were now required to go to Sur'Kesh. "Wrex, Liara, EDI and I will go after the female Krogan. Eve, James and Garrus will go after those from her planet. We know our assignments, good luck people." Shepard said and everyone headed to the shuttle bay to suit up.

Hidden Cerberus base… and it definitely was hidden. But they had gotten in, thanks to Miranda and Liara's Intel. Hawke was laying on a metal table similar to what Eve had woken up on on the Normandy. 

"They're heavily sedated, Eve. This One is no longer alive." James said, scanning all six people from her planet. 

She was right, Hawke wasn't captured alone. Varric, Fenris, Merrill, and Isabela had been with her. Isabela didn't make it. "I won't leave them in this place, dead or alive Vega, they're  _ MY _ people!" She ground out, pointing a small forefinger at him. Isabela, though a pirate, risked her life time and again for Hawke and Kirkwall for six years, "she deserves a pyre and her ashes be spread to a Thedosian sea. And she'll get it." 

He didn't argue as Garrus woke each of the surviving Free Marchers. Varric's eyes widened but he smiled when he saw Eve. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Snowflake." Varric hugged Eve and she let a tear fall into his ginger hair.

Elissa was also glad to see her, but was confused, and swore that Alistair had been with her, but there was no sign of the King of Ferelden.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like The Blooming Rose." Merrill looked thoroughly confused.

"This is a Cerberus lab on the planet Sur'Kesh. The Salarian homeworld. Cerberus must've got you off the Collector base when Shepard blew it up. Apparently some pods had been jettisoned before the explosion." Garrus explained, helping Fenris stand. 

All were saved but Isabela. She had been dead for at least four days before Eve had gotten there, but she didn't blame Shepard. This was Cerberus performing heinous experiments on her friends. Isabela wasn't even a mage, why her?

Once on the Normandy, Isabela's body was placed in a familiar metal casket in the shuttle bay. Eve wrote Isabela's name and Hawke drew a pirate ship on the shiny metal. 

"You'll see Thedosian seas again, Iz. I promise." Hawke said as she kissed her fingers and touched the cool lid of the casket. 

Eve promised herself that not another Thedosian would die because of this war they were never meant to be a part of. She had already lost three to the Collectors, now Isabela to Cerberus. 

Not One More...


End file.
